Glen Durant
Glen Durant is the true main antagonist of the Ghost Killer story arc in Bones. He was a medical examiner who covered up various crimes from within the FBI. He was portrayed by JD Cullum. History Beginnings At a young age, his mother married Desmond Wilson, the successor to J. Edgar Hoover's secret files. Wilson taught Durant about the shadow government and how it was the most patriotic way to defend their country. After Wilson passed away, Durant inherited the files, which he kept hidden in the Jeffersonian, passing them off as replicas when in actuality they were the real thing. Some years before the start of the series, Durant became connected to the powerful McNamara family when he was paid off by Giles McNamara, their patriarch, to cover up evidence that would not only deprive Giles of his assets but also put his daughter Stephanie, aka the Ghost Killer, in prison. However, this would later prove to be their downfall as eventually, they too became one of Durant's many blackmail victims in his agenda to run several federal agencies through its shadowy underbelly. Present Shortly after the Jeffersonian team apprehend the man who eventually killed Stephanie McNamara, they come to the realization that someone within the FBI covered up the McNamara's crimes for years. A reporter named Wesley Foster knows Durant's connections and arranges to meet with Booth, but Durant has Foster killed before he could talk. They do, however, recover digital copies of the blackmail files from Foster's remains and learn that the McNamaras were merely one of several blackmail victims in part of a larger conspiracy. Fearing his exposure, Durant sends a Delta Force team to kill Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan in their home. When the hit team is wiped out, Durant frames Booth for their murders and has him thrown in prison. Durant blackmails the case prosector into delaying Booth's trial so that he will eventually be killed in prison, but Brennan threatens to expose everything he is being blackmailed with and gets Booth out of jail. Booth and Durant formally meet shortly after where he pretends to be another blackmail victim, telling Booth he has no idea who could be behind the conspiracy. He later learns that the Jeffersonian team not only exumated the body of his first victim, but also that Dr. Sweets was recovering documents that would include Durant's name. Durant fakes the identity of one of the victim's family members to get the body back and sends a former NAVY seal named Kenneth Emory, also a blackmail victim, to assassinate Sweets, which he does successfully and recovers the documents. As Emory returns to Durant wounded from his fight with Sweets, Durant stabs and kills him to cover up his involvement. The Jeffersonian soon discovers the identity of Desmond Wilson and learn that not only Durant's stepfather, but also that he passed on Hoover's files to Durant. Booth and Brennan angrily confront him, and while he admits he runs his operations the way his step-father and Hoover would, he arrogantly denies having been involved in any of the murders. Booth punches Durant, both getting a DNA sample through the blood left on his hand, but also for killing Sweets. The Jeffersonian team runs Durant's DNA to that found on the first victim and find the match. They subsequently learn the location of the blackmail files, leaving Durant powerless and defeated, spending the rest of his days in prison. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wealthy Category:Game Changer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Elitist